


The Most Qualified

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: RvB Fluff Week [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Babysitting, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not understand Tucker, why me?" </p>
<p>"Face it Sheila, you're the most qualified to look after my kid and can protect him best should something go wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Qualified

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: ship of choice, babysitting Junior.

  
"I do not understand Tucker, why me?" Sheila asked.

"Because Caboose might accidentally kill him, and Church might 'accidentally' kill him," Tucker said to the tank. "It's only for a few hours."

"What about Doc?" She suggested.

"Doc is an idiot _and_ possessed by O'Malley. That again falls into the accidentally vs. 'accidentally' killing him options, neither of which I'm fond of. Face it Sheila, you're the most qualified to look after my kid and can protect him best should something go wrong."

"Does he require feeding? Changing? What does he eat?" Sheila asked, feeling less and less qualified with each question she asked. "I wouldn't know what to do with a human offspring let alone one that is half alien. Tucker, there must be a better option than me."

"You'll be fine," Tucker replied far too casually for the battle tank's liking. "Junior drinks blood, something that I seriously hope he will grow out of before he kills someone, but you're a tank so no worries there."

"Exactly, I'm a _tank_ ," she repeated, hoping that the aqua colored soldier and new father would realize the ridiculousness of what he was asking.

"Exactly, you're a freaking tank! Nobody is going to be able to mess with Junior with you looking after him. Please? I feel like I haven't slept in three days."

"You recently did just that though," Sheila pointed out.

"Comas don't count and that was before I'd even met Junior. Please Sheila, pleeeeeeease?" He whined.

"What am I supposed to do with him anyway? What if he cries?"

"Just drive him around the canyon a few times and I'm sure he'll fall asleep. Just try not to get shot at or let him accidentally shoot anything and you'll be fine."

"But if you're both going to be sleeping then why..." But Tucker was gone before Sheila even had a chance to finish her question.

She stared at the newborn for a few moments, unsure of what to do or say. Perhaps an introduction. That seemed like a good place to start. "Hello. I am the M808V Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila."

"Honk."

"Would you like me to run the tutorial program?"


End file.
